quand tombent les feuilles rousses d'automne
by albelfittir and altroen
Summary: je vous laisse deviner...une evidence pour les joueurs assidus


**Quand tombent les feuilles rousses d'automne**

Il était assit là depuis bientôt trois heures, le temps pressait, il le savait mais son corps refusait de repartir. Trois heures à ne rien faire, trois heures à regarder le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Sa radio avait sonnée à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait pas daigné répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne l'appelait pas pour savoir s'il allait bien mais plutôt pour avoir des nouvelles de la mission. Grimaçant une dernière fois aux astres, il se leva puis s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Sa mission ? La retrouver et repartir, simple à priori mais en pratique…

Des arbres aux feuillages épais bordaient chaque côté de ce petit chemin de terre, le soleil se couchait presque et le croissement des corbeaux allié au bruissement des feuilles d'arbres ajoutait à cette atmosphère déjà glauque. Ce chemin étroit s'ouvrait largement sur un lac splendide. L'eau semblait calme, quelques remous se formaient à chaque souffle de vent, donnant une touche vivante au paysage.

Un bruit attira son attention lorsqu'il reprit son chemin, se dissimulant vaguement il prit ses jumelles et fixa le lac, il aperçu d'abord une petite embarcation, dessus : des hommes, ceux du village. Ils étaient occupés à jeter quelque chose hors de leur barque, puis ils repartirent très vite en direction du rivage. L'homme aux jumelles zooma vers la chose flottante et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le cadavre d'un des policiers qui l'avait accompagner jusqu'au village, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans les eaux sombre du lac.

Retenant une exclamation de dégoût il rangeât ses jumelles et eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert. Un instant plus tard, les hommes du village remontaient le chemin de terre sans se rendre compte qu'un homme caché dans un buisson les observait. L'homme qui était tapit dans le buisson de ronces se releva aussitôt que les hommes du village furent suffisamment éloignés, massant ses bras douloureux. A nouveau des questions sans réponses lui brûlait la tête, pourquoi jeter le cadavre dans l'eau ? Pour dissimuler le corps ? Non, ces gens n'avaient eus aucuns scrupules à laisser le premier policier brûler au centre même du village, donc aucunes chances qu'ils aient peur d'êtres découverts. Cette énigme semblait impossible à résoudre, et pourtant le passé lui avait apprit que rien n'est impossible si on s'en donne les moyens : on ne peut pas résoudre un mystère de l'extérieure aussi il s'avança prudemment vers le lac.

Son GPS lui indiquait qu'il devait rejoindre l'autre côté du lac, la barque était toujours là, il y monta sans attendre et glissa sans bruits sur les eaux troubles du lac. Il atteignit rapidement l'endroit où le corps avait été laissé et s'y attarda un moment, espérant trouver quelque chose, hélas ce fut le quelque chose qui le trouva le premier.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter l'homme sur la barque, il se retourna pour voir une immense chose indéfinissable foncer vers lui. Sans réfléchir l'homme fit démarrer le moteur et tenta d'échapper au monstre, il osa un coup d'œil derrière lui qui suffit à comprendre la situation : un monstre géant et visiblement affamé, et tout juste quatre où cinq harpons pour se défendre. Il se permis quelques secondes de plus pour faire l'inventaire de ce qui lui restait : deux chargeurs pour son arme de poing et quatre cartouche pour son fusil de plus il ne lui restait qu'un seul spray 1er secours, en somme il n'était pas en mesure d'affronter une telle atrocité. Un dernier coup d'œil au monstre, ce dernier avait déjà abattu une bonne partie de la distance qui les séparait, la fuite était donc impossible.

Le combat fût rapide : l'homme avait fait volte-face, un harpon à la main, le monstre avait foncer la gueule grande ouverte et avait reçut un harpon au fond de la gorge, le forçant à changer de trajectoire entraînant la braque relié par une corde avec lui. Puis il s'était de nouveaux tourné vers sa proie qui lui avait lancé un second projectile puis un troisième qui manqua largement le monstre, enfin le quatrième harpon s'enfonça profondément dans l'œil du monstre qui dans un puissant râle s'enfonça définitivement dans le lac. Le jeune homme s'accorda un soupir de soulagement, mais par manque de chance son pied se prit dans la corde et menaça de l'entraîner avec le monstre au fond du lac, il sortit en urgence son couteau et griffa frénétiquement la corde robuste, enfin la corde céda au moment où il allait passer par-dessus bord, un juron siffla malgré lui et il s'affala lourdement dans la barque.

Plusieurs minutes après il avait atteint l'autre rive lorsqu'une douleur insupportable rongea son corps. Il tituba jusqu'à une petite cabane où il s'effondra.

…il était assis sur une chaise d'apparence médicale, des hommes parlaient autour de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il disaient ils lui injectait quelque chose puis tout devint noir… elle était là, la gamine qu'il devait ramener, elle lui tournait le dos et il avait beau crier elle ne l'écoutait pas, il finit par s'approcher d'elle, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la força gentiment à se tourner vers lui mais lorsque enfin il put la voir, il fut paralysé d'horreur : son visage n'avait plus rien de jolie comme sur la photo qu'il avait d'elle. Il était ravagé et déchiré par endroit, ses yeux étaient blancs comme la mort, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour émettre un gémissement affamé elle agrippa ses mains décharnées sur les épaules du jeune homme épouvanté...

Son propre hurlement le réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides lui coulaient encore dans le dos et sa tête lui tournait dangereusement, il était dans une pièce en bois, le meublement était sobre et il comprit qu'il était toujours dans la cabane au bord du lac. Bip bip bip, il sursauta encore une fois, il inspira et expira bruyamment avant de sortir sa radio, appuyant lentement sur le bouton « réception »

-Léon ! Ça fait des heures qu'on essais de vous joindre !

-ha…hunnigan, c'est vous…

**Fin**

C'est juste un petit passage du jeu que j'ai vraiment apprécié je l'ai écris comme je le voyais, bon j'avoue je me suis permis quelques petites libertés j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra, pour ceux qui ce poserai la question (encore faut-il que quelqu'un ai survécu jusqu'ici) non le titre n'a absolument aucun rapport, mais si vous regarder à l'arrière votre boite (du jeu si vous l'avez) vous verrez des feuilles rousses, voilà d'où vient le titre. Enfin la mauvaise nouvelle (si quelqu'un est en train de lire ça) hélas je compte bien faire une petite suite (qui ne débutera pas à la fin de celle-ci mais qui sera une histoire à part) voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu (si vous avez réussi à arrivez jusqu'ici) et désolé pour les fautes, une tite review ?


End file.
